This Isn't My Issue
Episode It cuts to a stone wall as a distant shout is heard. A blurry dark-colored silhouette suddenly smashes into it. The dark silhouette, Thadd as Phybrid grits her teeth and rubs her head. She begins to stand up and suddenly jumps back as a giant purple arm smashes into the ground. The setting being the middle of a city, in the middle of the night. It cuts to the source. A giant purple Vilgax-like drone, with thick forearms, 3 legs, glowing white lights, and multiple red pupils. It pulls it's arm out as the red pupil's flicker and blink, Beeping noises are heard. Phybrid's forearms and hands begin to cover in a shiny gold surface, her lower arms thicken and ripple. The drone's eyes flicker, as it quickly slams it's hand into the ground. Phybrid dashes past it and begins to run up the drone's armored forearm, then the upper-arm. The drone slashes at it's upper-arm, making a mistake as it suddenly claws it's entire arm off. It crashes to the ground as it's shoulder sparks. It begins to turn it's head repeatedly. It's eyes flicker more, beeping. A voice is heard behind the drone. HEY, TIN-CAN! The drone turns it's head around. A golden arm smashes into its left eye. The drone staggers as two golden arms grab the neck of the drone and snaps it apart, decapitating the bot. Phybrid hops down off the broken bot, her body covered in a shiny golden surface. The middle of a city setting and the shattered drone begins to flicker and glitch. They suddenly vanish and change to a padded arm as the machine is revealed to be a thin shattered drone endoskeleton. Two of the pads on the floor push open, revealing a hidden door. A clapping noise is heard. It cuts to the source, being Krystal. She speaks, Bravo. Bravo. You've mastered the use of an Oapoahapak. Heh. That's Phybrid's species, correct? Thadd responds back, which Krystal answers Yes. Yes. The Hydraimitrix begins times out as Phybrid de-transforms out of her golden form. How do you have this entire ship to yourself? Thadd says as he puts his light hoodie on. ''I don't. It's my boss' ship. I'm using it to bring you here. Krystal says. Hey... Wait. What about my family? Thadd asks. Family? That's what they are called? Don't worry. Taken care of. Krystal says, both of them exiting the training hologram room. Your grammar is sometimes strange, Thadd says. Grammar? Sorry, not familiar with your Homosapien customs., Krystal says back.It suddenly cuts to further away, about 1/8 of a lightyear from Thadd's location. It shows a smaller ship. It cuts to inside the ship, A Chomapak (The nickname of Eatle's species) in an aged plumber suit. He speaks, Magister EK'FGG. We are nearing our location. No response is heard, The beetle creature turns to a turned around chair. Sir?. The beetle grabs the white chair and spins it around. Instead of the Ectoturnite plumber, A 19-year-old male human in ripped black clothing and a dirty welding mask is visible. The beetle yells out, You're not EK'FGG!''The human answers back with a deep almost-ghosty voice, ''You're right. I'm not. The human's head suddenly splits into two fleshy tentacles with boney scythe-like blades at the end. As they hurl at the camera, causing it to cut to back. SONG It cuts to the ship Krystal and Thadd is on. Suddenly, the ship stops. What's going on? Why are we stopping? Thadd says, confused. It cuts to Krystal, tapping on a pattern with 9 square dials. She hits all of them besides the left and right middle ones. The flickering of lights is faintly heard, as a giant dark purple and black futuristic space station appears in-front of them. The ship moves toward it, entering one of the gigantic disc-like rooms. The sideways doors shut, as the room fills with Oxygen. Krystal and Thadd step out. Krystal walks to one of the same dial patterns dials on the wall. She hits in the same hourglass-like pattern, but horzonital as the two metal sliding doors open and reveals a large and long corridor that slowly leads into darkness. Krystal walks down as Thadd follows her, poking at the Hydraimitrix. Krystal turns her head slightly, one eye focused forward as one eye is looking at Thadd. What's the issue? She says. Uhm. Error. Thadd responds as the Hydraimitrix dial wheel is blank with an error sign on it. Don't worry. Boss will fix it. Thadd smiles a little, trying to make the conversation less awkward for him. They make it to the end of the hallway to 2 huge metal sliding doors made out of titanium and dark-colored steel. A huge symbol imprinted on the door in the shape of an Omnitrix symbol. Krystal knocks on the door. BOSS! HE'S HERE! No response. BOSS? Suddenly, a robotic-like voice is heard on the other end. Who is this? Krystal! Metrosapien! Sub-boss of Cinemo! Krystal yells back. Another short burst of silence is heard, as a gush of white steam rises from the doors. The metal symbol on the door creaks loudly and turns horzonital. The doors suddenly open, revealing a huge room. Come in! Come in! The robotic voice said, revealing to be a stocky Galvanic Mechamorph with orange and black coloring. And bring... The galvanic mechamorph looked at Thadd but Thadd barely made any eye contact. Your... homosapien friend! Krystal walked forward, as Thadd followed. He watched the numerous orange-colored galvanic mechamorphs working and operating machines. He's in here, Krystal said to Thadd, as he quickly snapped out of being hypnotized by the one-eyed glowing aliens and their work. Thadd looked up to another huge door, but lacking a symbol on it. Krystal walked to a keypad and stared into it. A holographic beam shined against her eye, as the machine read. KRYSTAL. RETROSAPIEN. AGE: 27. The door let out a gush of steam and opened, revealing a huge office room with a large office chair across the room and multiple security TV's everywhere, showing the black and white images of the orange Galvanic Mechamorphs working. Krystal walked to the middle of the room. Boss. I got him. Suddenly, the chair started to turn very slowly. Is this him? A voice asked. Thadd looked down and almost jumped, as he saw a purple-eyed Galvan with purple-ish skin. Indeed, Cinemo. Krystal said. You're excused, Cinemo responds as Krystal leaves the room. Well. What is your name? Cinemo asked to Thadd. Uhm... Thaddeus... Bay Ke-Keeper. He responded. Oh... Are you a homosapien? Thought you were some sort of design for a Parasitesapien. Cinemo said. Thadd looked confused for a second. So how do you retrieve it? Cinemo said as Thadd responds with a confused Huh? The device. The device on your wrist. Cinemo says. Thadd scratches his head and says, Some guy dropped it in case. I got curious and I opened it. And inside... well... Stop. Stop. I understand. But WHO was this person? Cinemo says. ... I-I don't know... Thadd responds, looking down and trying to think of what to say. It doesn't matter. Let me see it. Cinemo says as Thadd hesitates. He suddenly figures out what he meant. He kneels down with the back of his hand out, as Cinemo walks onto his hand as Thadd stands up. Cinemo adjusts the Hydraimitrix's faceplate as it comes off with a loud gushing POP! Inside it was a mesh of wiring around the device's skeleton. Holographic nano-mechanisms that activate the faceplate and various other parts visible. Cinemo reached in and started to dig around. After a few seconds, a small purple spark explodes out as Cinemo pulls his hand. What was that? Thadd says. Did you tamper with this device? The randomizer... the other func-... Why is it-... Cinemo says, stuttering. Alright. Hold on. Cinemo says, as he suddenly begins to re-assemble and repair parts. After about a minute of impatiently waiting, Cinemo finally gets up and dusts his hands. Done. I don't know who tampered with it. But it's fixed. I'm surprised you're actually going to let me keep it, Thadd said. Oh no, Cinemo replied. I'm the co-creator of this device. I worked on it with an old partner I do not remember. Cinemo hopped down off Thadd's arm. Threw it away because I didn't have time to finish it. So... what did you do with it? Thadd replied as Cinemo looked back. ''Repaired the hard-drive. The functions are now available, along with unlockable to further aliens. Enjoy. Shouldn't I say... Thank you or something...? Thadd said. I don't know, should you? Cinemo responded as he walked back to his chair. You're excused. Thadd turned away and walked to the door, as he looked back to the turned-away chair and muttered, Th-Thanks... Thadd exits the room, as he sees Krystal waiting for him. You ready to go? Krystal says as Thadd smiles. He suddenly holds up some sort of ID with the numbers 95610 and Thadd's information on it. Thadd takes it and looks at it. It cuts to the front door of Thadd's house, as he enters. Mom. I'm home-'' He is interrupted, as he looks to the couch to see his arm-crossed miffed father and brother. ''Where have you been, young man? His father says. Your brother says you've been gone all day. I... uhm... I was going for a jog. He says. How come you always listen to Rodrick? I mean he-'' Thadd is interrupted again, as his mother and someone else comes in from the kitchen. ''Mom, who's that? Thadd asks. It cuts to the someone else revealing it to be the ship intruder. The man with the black ripped clothing and the welding mask. Thadd, this is our house-guest. His name is Edvard Hugo Jamesworth. His mother, Rebecca, says. Thadd looks at Edvard, as he breathes loudly against his dirty mask. Why is he in our house? He looks homeless. Thadd! His father yells, as Edvard responds in a grisly voice. Ah. Relax, Preston. He's just a kid. Also. Even though my name is Edvard, my old folks used to call me Skrim. Odd nickname. Edvard said. Thadd tilted his head slightly at Edvard. What's with the mask? Burn victim. Right side of my face is fried. Got caught in a crook's store arson explosion. Something like that. Doctor also said my right eye would be permanently discolored due to something related to the veins in the back of it. I think it was the retinal vein. Edvard said, as he tilted his crooked mask straight. Thadd begins to walk away in the hallway. Well... I'm going to sit in my roommmm.... He says as he looks at his brother. His brother has his head down with his angry eyes up. Well, I'll tell you when dinner's ready. Thadd turns and rushes into his room. Edvard says, See ya later, kid. Thadd quickly locks it and rushes onto his computer chair, as he quickly turns it on. After waiting, he logs in and loads up a browser. He holds up the Hydraimitrix and presses in a hourglass-shaped pattern. Suddenly, a quiet buzzing noise is heard as a small glowing hologram appears with some sort of URL on it. Thadd copies down the URL as his monitor glitches out. A glowing black background with the words INSERT PASSWORD appears. Thadd remembers the ID numbers and punches them in. The monitor glitches out again, as the glitched-out words appear on the screen. FACE DEVICE TOWARD SCREEN. Suddenly, the Hydraimitrix's faceplate starts to beep loudly. It cuts to the side of Thadd as he holds the device to the screen. A holographic-like scan flashes out of the faceplate as it shines onto the monitor Suddenly, the Hydraimitrix's robotic female voice is heard. REQUEST ACCEPTED. The website suddenly closes on its own. Thadd opens his browser history. It's gone. Like it wasn't even there. Thadd brushes his hair, as it cuts to him leaving his room. Edvard looks at him as he walks outside. Thadd rubs his eyes as he walks into the front porch. He suddenly begins to sprint, as he flees out of shot down the street. It cuts to him hopping the fence of an abandoned storage unit junkyard-like place. It's visibly abandoned and it is covered knee-deep in litter and trash. Thadd jumps down and begins to speed-walk away. Suddenly, Thadd turns as he spots someone in a dark-colored hoodie climbing the fence in his general direction. Thadd panics and runs as fast as he can. THADDEUS! A familiar deep voice is heard. Thadd, thinking it is Edvard, continues running as he runs into a corridor ending in a dead-end. The silhouette appears behind Thadd as he begins to approach him. THADD! THADD! The silhouette yells. Suddenly, the silhouettes plucked off his hood and revealed himself to be Rodrick. You must think you're real funny running your little arse away from me. The hell you doing? You think I'm a crook? Wh-why were you chasing me in the first place? Thadd quickly responds. Answers, Rodrick says as he looks at the Hydraimitrix. Now. If it's about the device, I can't give you answers. Thadd says as Rodrick responds with What for? You hiding something, purple-eyes? It's none of your business! You shouldn't be involved in something you shouldn't be involved in! Thadd yells, trying to defend himself. It's damn-well my business. Now you're going to walk with me and explain everything to Mom and Dad. How you turned into that multi-limbed robotic monster thing. EVERYTHING. N-No! Go away, Rodrick! Thadd says as he attempts to climb the dead-end. Don't make me walk my little arse toward him and drag you home! BECAUSE IF I DO, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT! Thadd suddenly scrambles to the Hydraimitrix and picks a random alien. He quickly slams the dial against the wall as the purple glow goes off. Rodrick shields his eyes from the light, as Thadd transforms into Drillhead. GO AWAY, RODRICK! Thadd yells in a deep robotic voice. His 4 arms and 4 legs scrambled up the wall and jumped over it. Damn it! Get the hell back here! Rodrick yelled as Thadd fled. Thadd ran for about a quarter of a mile as he stopped for a rest. He timed-out of Drillhead, as he heard rustling nearby. Thadd wobbled back and grabbed a nearby broken plank of wood. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! Thadd yelled as a silhouette appeared out of the darkness. Tall, lanky, and appeared to be covered in spike-like protrusions. Thaddeus? The silhouette spoke. It wasn't Rodrick, It was a familiar voice. The silhouette came out of the darkness. Krystal. Thadd dropped the wooden plank. Oh thank god... Krystal! You need to help me! My brother is going ballistic! I-I got your request for me to come here. And what do you mean by this ballistic? Krystal asked. It means CRAZY! HE'S GOING TO DESTROY ME! Thadd yelled back. THADD! THADD, I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF I FIND YOU! A distant shout from Rodrick said. PLEASE HELP ME! Thadd yelped and grappled to Krystal's back. Calm down. I'll talk to him. He's a homosapien too, correct? Krystal said as Thadd nodded furiously. It cuts to Rodrick with his hood back up, as he looks around furiously. Suddenly, Krystal with Thadd on her back appears in her back. What are you doing with the kid? Krystal quickly asks. WHAT THE HELL?! Rodrick yelled. He suddenly spotted Thadd, trying to hide. Thadd stomped toward the tall Metrosapien and attempted to grab him, only to be shoved down by Krystal. Back off. Move it, Ruby! I need my brother! Rodrick got up and yelled. No, you're not. We're depending on this kid and if you think you're going to hurt him because he's better than you. You're wrong, kid. Krystal says. Thadd suddenly appears confused. Go home now. I'll call the cops on you! Rodrick threatened. What phone do you have? Krystal said. We got an old ring-up one on home. I'll just use that! Rodrick said as he crossed his arms. Oh, this one? Krystal said, as she reached into her jumpsuit's back pocket and pulled out the destroyed remains of around half of a ring-up phone. Wha-wha-... Rodrick said. Suddenly, Krystal's arm lunged out into huge crystal-like tendrils. They wrapped around Rodrick as he collapsed to the ground. Rodrick let out a muffled scream and gasped for the little air that was in there. KRYSTAL! STOP! HE CAN'T BREATH! Thadd jumped off her back and shouted. Krystal let off no response. Thadd grabbed Krystal's arm and yelled QUIT IT! in her ear. Only to be elbowed off by her, without a word. Thadd quickly got up. That's it. You left me no choice. Thadd said, as he pressed on the Hydraimitrix and scrambled on the dial. He quickly noticed a new alien he didn't see unlocked. A new alien? Must've gotten it from Cinemo. Thadd said. The alien icon was covered in some sort of knight-like helmet with a partially melted-shut mouth and odd eyes. One eye was circular and wide, while the left eye appeared to be splitting into two. The dial shot up. Thadd slammed his hand on it. The purple light exploded out as Thadd started to jolt violently. His mouth melted shut and partially torn back open. His skin began a dark-gray clammy color and covered in rusty knight-like armor with chain mail. His teeth turned dark-gray and eyes turned bloodshot with purple irises and wide pupils. His right hand started to convulse as they turned into a huge cluster of sword blade-like fragments. His left hand's fingers became that of blades of swords. More blades burst from his back. A huge rusty shield with a Hydraimitrix symbol appeared on the top of his right forearm. The Hydraimitrix symbol burst through some armor on his chest and exposed it. It glistened as a transparent purple gas-like substance burst from Thadd's new alien's mouth. Woah! Cool! I'm like a monster knight! Uhm... I got it! SLAYMORE! Thadd said, as his clustered-up right hand suddenly ejected outwards. Time to dust this crystal off. Thadd suddenly ran at Krystal. She quickly turned and attempted to grab Thadd's charging fist, only to have her right hand being sliced apart. Thadd slammed his foot into her chest, as she slammed into a storage unit's garage. Thadd approached Rodrick and impaled his clawed fingers into the Metrosapien shell. He outscretched his hand, causing the shell to break apart. Rodrick gasped repeatedly and looked at Thadd. Time to move! Thadd said, as they both turned to see Krystal getting up. Krystal exited the dark garage. But it wasn't Krystal. It was him. Edvard?! You never except the creepy masked guy. Do you? Edvard said as he broke off fake Metrosapien crystals off his body. The Metrosapien crystals turned into flesh-like goo and dissolved when they hit the ground. I stopped her for coming here and used a bit of her DNA as a little disguise, Edvard said. Now would you be a pal and give me that device? NOW. You gotta take it from my cold, dead blades, Edvard! Thadd said, as Rodrick quickly got up and fled. Very well. I'll just use mine too. Edvard said. Oh and it's Skrim. Suddenly, his hands became huge tendrils with bone-like spikes on the end. They lunged toward Thadd, as Thadd quickly slashed them apart. Skrim charged and slammed his foot into Thadd's stomach with incredible force. Thadd fell back but kept his balance as he dug his only hand into the ground. Skrim became to walk toward Thadd as his arms malformed into huge muscular limbs. His skin peeled back, as huge fingernail-like claws ejected from his fingers. Skrim and Thadd charged at each other. Their hands collided as they attempted to knock one of over. Thadd suddenly twisted Skrim's arm and slugged him in the jaw. Skrim stumbled back and fell to the ground. Suddenly, the Hydraimitrix symbol began to flash. NO! Thadd grabbed a nearby lead pipe as Skrim came charging back. Right as Skrim was about to strike, Thadd struck him in the upper face with the pipe. Skrim slammed into the ground, as his arms transformed back to normal. Thadd suddenly timed-out and dropped the pipe. He looked around for Rodrick, only to see he was gone. Thadd attempted to re-activate the Hydraimitrix. The hell's wrong? Thadd tapped on the red faceplate. Every tap made a deep beeping noise. Suddenly, a crackling noise was heard as Thadd turned to Skrim beginning to get up. His mask was hanging off his face, revealing the welts on the right side of his face and his grossly-discolored right eye. 'Thadd began to tap furiously, not understanding that the Hydraimitrix needed to recharge. Skrim began to slowly rise, as Thadd tapped more and more. Skrim began to slowly turned, revealing blood dripping from the left side of his scalp. Suddenly, the red faceplate turned purple. The wheel appeared, as Thadd shouted in joy. YES! Before Thadd can pick, Skrim popped up from behind and twisted his arm around Thadd's neck in a headlock. He shook around and then threw him into a pile of rubble. You can't kill me... Skrim uttered in his ghostly voice. Thadd's eyes began to blur as he saw the charging silhouette of Skrim. Thadd twisted his body away as Skrim tripped and slammed into a wall. Thadd quickly re-tapped the faceplate and scrambled through the dial. He suddenly landed on an odd crazy-eyed alien with spiked-up hair and a slightly squared jawline. The dial shot up. Before Thadd can slam his hand on the dial, he was suddenly grabbed by Skrim by the neck. Thadd gasped for air. You think you can hold that device forever, kid? Huh?! No. You can't, SKRIM! Thadd yells in-between chokes as he manages to slam on the dial. An explosion of purple light goes off, as Thadd's right forearm is consumed in metallic armor. His right hand becomes consumed in armor, as small claws emerged from his hand. His ring finger splitting two. A huge floating cluster of cogs, gears, wires, and what looks to be a miniature generator bursts from Thadd's arm, as it swarms into his chest, as it closes off with a thick bullet-proof window. His ribcage and sternum now metallic and his heart and lungs now looking robotic and artificial. His eyes became purple with narrow purple pupils and red-violet bloodshot veins. Thadd's mouth spews molten metal. His lower body and left arm grew slightly wider and cover in the molten metal as they transform in camouflage-covered metallic armor. His hair spikes up and his nose flattens to form two slit-like nostrils. His left arm ejects claws and a 2nd ring finger. His face becomes covered in armor as his ears vanish. His left foot forms something resembling a dirty boot as his other foot becomes an endoskeleton-like 6-toed foot with a tank tread stuck to the bottom. The gaping hole on his right forearm ejects a gatling gun-like minigun with a long bullet belt. Two large missile-like protrusions burst from his shoulders and missile-like flaps eject from his shoulder-blades. His arms become longer, as his right upper-arm and hips form bolted metallic panels. Directly on the front of his left upper-arm forms the Hydraimitrix symbol. Skrim is suddenly thrown off by Thadd. Get ready for some WARHEAD ACTION! Thadd yells in a high-pitched robotic voice, noting that he has used this alien before. Stupid kid! You can't hide behind an RUSTSAPIEN! Skrim yelled. Why would I be hiding? Thadd responds as he aimed up his right hand. He opened his hand as a hole opened on his palm. BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED! Skrim said as he attempted to charge at Thadd. Suddenly, the hole on his palm blasted a wave of what looks to be a fusion of dark-red fire and purple electricity. Skrim shrieked and flailed wildly. Suddenly, Thadd turned around to rustling. He suddenly spotted them. The real Krystal, clutching to Rodrick. THADD! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Thadd took this option and fled. All 3 of them vaulted over a wall, leaving the roasting maniac to scream and burn. It cut to them. Who the hell was that guy? Thadd asked. None other than Mr. Edvard Hugo Jamesworth AKA Skrim. A mastermind criminal who escaped from a galactic highly-guarded prison a few weeks ago. Noticed those stitches on the back of the back of his head? Krystal responded. A quick black and white flashback occured. Thadd approached his room, still looking at Skrim. See ya later, kid. Skrim said as he turned around to face his mom and continued talking. Thadd squinted as he noticed large unhealed stitches on the back of his head. He dismissed and entered his room. It cut back to them, running over a street and entering a nearby street corner. It was now very late with the sun being down. Thadd was timed-out of Warhead. Yeah, Thadd responded. Why are they so huge? Those are hiding a secret. A dark secret only a couple people know. In his brain is a parasitic alien known as a ''Parasitesapien capable of DNA and body manipulation.'' Krystal said. He's using that little alien to manipulate his body. I'm so confused, Rodrick responded, as Thadd looked at him and said. Aren't we all? Suddenly, loud pounding of footsteps was heard. It suddenly cut to Thadd's POV as stopped and turned around, only for a hand covered in severe burns from a silhouette to consume his vision. ... To be continued... In Episode 5. Stop The Clock. Major Events * Thadd masters the powers of Phybrid, allowing access to Phidas, her golden form. * The species of Phybrid is revealed as Oapoahapaks. * The species of Warhead is revealed as Rustsapiens. * Thadd is revealed to be training his powers. * More plumbers are revealed, such as Ectoturnites and Chomapaks. * It is revealed plumbers are coming to Earth to tell Thadd's family about Thadd until it is sabotaged. * Cinemo, Skrim, Slaymore, Warhead, and the OGM's (Orange Galvanic Mechamorphs) make their debuts. * Some far, this episode has been the longest delayed for a whopping 3 months and almost three weeks. Aliens Used * Phybrid (off-screen transformation) * Phidas (Phybrid's channeled form, debut) * Drillhead * Slaymore (debut) * Warhead (debut) Trivia * Skrim's powers are a reference to Parasyte and The Thing * Phybrid's golden form, nicknamed Phidas, a mix of Pharoah and Midas, is a reference to Darkstar's UA golden form when he absorbs Ultimate Kevin's powers * It is revealed that Thadd's father, Pax's real name is Preston. * EK'FGG, the missing Ectoturnite plumber's name is a reference to Zs'Skayr's name. * Skrim's line during his fight, You can't kill me... is a reference to a line from the Resident Evil: Extinction movie. Category:Episodes